Legend of Korra Collections: Republic City and Untold Chapters
by Attropus
Summary: A collection of Legend of Korra stories revolving around the character's born and raised in Republic City and untold stories of the adventures of Team Avatar. Current Story - "Nightmares" - The stress of being the Avatar is sometimes too much to bare, and recently, it's starting to cause Korra to have strange nightmares.
1. Mako's Biggest Fan

**Task:** Write a scene from an episode with a different POV than the original. Episode: LOK Season 1 Episode 4 "A Voice in the Night." Scenes: Mako and Asami first meeting and date at Kwong's Cuisine (Asami's POV)

 **Prompts:** (word) episode, (smell) burning rubber, (genre) humor

 **Word Count:**

 **Main Characters:** Asami, Mako

 **Summary:** Asami has always loved Pro-bending. Especially, the Fire Ferrets and their heartthrob captain, Mako. Imagine her surprise and delight when she meets him by chance after hitting him with her moped. (Season 1 Episode 4 "A Voice in the Night" Asami POV)

Asami adjusted her goggles and revved her moped engine at the traffic signal. She looked in her mirror, checking for any Satomobiles behind her, but the road was clear. The only she could see was the black smoke of the factories on the wharf bellowing up in the otherwise clear sky. The price of progress, she reasoned with a frown, but hoped that she could do something about all the pollution someday. The light turned green and the heiress of Future Industries speed off toward her father's research and development lab with ideas about pollution reduction racing through her mind.

She rounded the corner and took a quick glance at the Pro-bending arena. It's huge golden columns glistened in the sunlight, and although it was much more stunning on evenings when matches were held, the sight of it in it's current state still made Asami's heart flutter with excitement. She couldn't wait for the Pro-bending Tournament to begin and she knew she didn't have to wait much longer. While she loved Pro-bending for Pro-bending's sake and didn't usually root for just one team, she couldn't help but support the Fire Ferrets in this year's tournament. Watching the Avatar bend water was like nothing Asami had ever seen. She was so graceful, yet powerful at the same time when she manipulated water during the matches. The Avatar wasn't the only amazing bender on the team, either. Mako and Bolin, the "fabulous bending brothers" as Shiro Shinobi called them, were both great benders in their own right and were pretty easy on the eyes, to boot. Asami smiled as she thought about them. Mako was especially dreamy, but she was a little afraid of his firebending. As long as it stayed in the ring, she knew she would be fine. From the Future Industries box, high above the action, there was no chance of any of the fire, earth, or water reaching her.

The sound of a ringing bell snapped her out of her thoughts of pro-bending and back to the problem she'd been pondering before: reducing pollution. She saw the departing cable car out of the corner of her eye and wondered if Republic City had the spare cash to increase its public transport infrastructure. Future Industries could certainly help with that problem if the city had enough capital to hire them.

Suddenly, a figure ran out from behind a truck, seemingly running for the cable car. Asami clutched the handlebar brakes hard and her moped screeched as it skid along the asphalt, the smell of burning rubber filling her nose. She hadn't reacted quickly enough and consequently slammed into the young man. He yelled out and tumbled backward, coming to a stop face down on the road.

Asami pushed her moped to the side of the road and killed the engine. The boy pushed himself from the ground and into a sitting position with some effort. She ran up to him, a feeling of incredible guilt welling up in her chest, even though she knew that she couldn't have done anything more to avoid this accident. "Oh no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She said apologetically as she ran over to him.

"How could you not see me?" He said in an annoyed tone as he rubbed his the back of his head with a pained expression on his face. Asami pulled off her helmet and goggles in one swift motion, so she could confront his ire face to face. She hoped that her looks would calm his anger a bit. It wouldn't be the first time she had used her looks to her advantage. H looked up at her, pointing an angry finger to the sky as his voice grew harsher. "I mean I was," Asami flipped her hair out of her face and the boy's voice grew much more tentative. It was just the result she was used to getting after her classic hair flip. "Ju-ju-just…" He continued. It was apparent to Asami that she'd sent him into a tizzy and he was trying very hard to stay composed.

His red cheeks and wide eyes told Asami everything she needed to know. She clearly had the upper hand now that he had gotten a good look at her. Asami was not so shallow as to look down on others because of their looks, but she knew she had been blessed with the beauty of her mother. She wasn't above using that gift to her advantage, though she usually didn't have to because her family's money typically took care of anything she needed. This boy, however, probably didn't know anything about her or her family. Asami saw that as an opening for some fun. It wasn't often that she got the chance interact with others who weren't waiting on her hand and foot or sucking up to her because they knew her family name.

"I was...I-I...wow." He scratched his flushed cheeks with the finger he had previously been holding up in indignation, then coughed and cleared his throat, "...that was-" Asami could have stood there all day watching this boy trying to get his mouth working again after laying his eyes on her, but she decided against torturing him.

Instead, she reached down and grabbed him strongly by his forearm and back, helping him to his feet. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such an idiot." All the while he was smiling like a lovestruck fool. Asami was surprised by her own emotions, finding his behavior strangely endearing.

Asami let her hand linger on his back for a few moments longer than was socially appropriate. The boy didn't seem to mind and held out his hands in a gallant gesture. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He had finally found his tongue again. Asami looked at him with concern. She really had hit him quite hard. It was shocking that he wasn't hurt. Asami was relieved to see him standing under his own power with no apparent problems at all. He dusted his clothes off, "my brother hits me harder than that everyday in practice."

It was Asami's turn to be love struck, or more accurately in her case, star struck. She couldn't believe her luck. The boy standing in front of her was Mako of the Fire Ferrets. Or at least she thought it was him, but she needed confirmation. "Wait...I recognize you! You're Mako, right?" She said with one hundred percent conviction, leaning toward him and pointing at his chest. "You play for the Fire Ferrets!"

He eased up, putting his hands on his hips and smiled swavely. "Yeah, that's me." He said with more confidence in his voice.

Asami's eyes widened. She had been correct about his identity. Her heart flutter again in excitement, but this time she wasn't thrilled about Pro-bending. The chance to meet Mako in person, and like this, now she felt like the dummy in the situation. She had just plowed into one of her favorite Pro-benders, and a really cute one at that, with her moped. What if she had injured him badly? Luckily, she hadn't done too much harm. She guessed that he would only have a few scratches and bruises, but she wanted to do something to show him how truly sorry she was for this unfortunate episode. "I'm so embarrassed." She said as she covered her face with one hand in shame, then extended her hand. "My name's Asami." Mako rubbed the back of his neck and eyed her hand for a moment before offer her his hand, too. "Let me make this up to you somehow." Asami continued and smiled slyly. She knew just the offer that he couldn't pass up, or rather, wouldn't pass up and, to make matters even better. it was something she would thoroughly enjoy, too. "Uhh.." She paused, trying to find just the right words to ask him out. She decided simple was best, "how about I treat you to dinner?" She held out her arms, wanting to be as welcoming as possible. She wouldn't take no for an answer, though, so she changed her questioning tone to more of a command when it came to the details for their dinner. "Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock. Kwong's Cuisine." Asami turned and walked back to her moped quickly. She didn't want to give him any time to even think about rejecting the offer.

"Uh...Kwong's?" Mako seemed surprised by the location and Asami realized that most people probably didn't have dinner at Kwong's that often, or ever. But, she wanted to take him to a really nice place and show off for him. Asami turned back toward him and Mako furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." He sounded very downtrodden.

Asami placed her helmet back on and smiled, "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up." She pulled the goggles down gave him an intense stare through the green glass, "so...it's a date?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess so." Mako laughed lightly and his smile grew wide. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Asami returned the smile warmly and revved up her engine with the flick of her wrist. She sped off on her original errand completely satisfied with how her small detour had turned out. One more glance back at the smiling boy's face was all she needed to see to know she had made the right choice in asking Mako out on a date. Tomorrow night was going to be amazing, and she was determined to do everything in her power to sweep him off his feet. She had always wanted to date a Pro-bending player. A brazen smile crossed her lips. She couldn't do much better than Mako of the Fire Ferrets.

* * *

 **If you like my writing style, check out my profile for other stories you might like. I write about all LOK and AtLA characters :)**


	2. Bolin and the Fantastic Fire Ferrets!

**Task:** Write a story about what LOK would be like without one character. My missing character is Mako. The scene is when Bolin and Korra meet for the first time.

 **Prompts:** (object) hot chocolate, (action) posing, and (AU) circus

 **Word Count:** 1133

 **Main Characters:** Bolin, Pabu, Korra

 **Summary:** After Bolin losses his whole family in a mugging gone horribly wrong, he joins the circus. One day while preparing for a show, he meets a girl who will change his life forever.

* * *

 **Bolin and the Fantastic Fire Ferrets!**

Bolin turned toward the mirror with pizzazz and gave himself a wink. He was satisfied with what he saw, except for one thing, his bowtie was a leaning slightly to the left. The darn thing was always so stubborn, he could never get it perfectly centered. But, Bolin, the greatest tamer of fire ferrets to ever live, wasn't going to let a silly little bowtie best him. He leaned toward the mirror to get a closer look at the knot and started fiddling with it. His tongue stuck out in concentration. When he was convinced it was perfect, he backed away from the mirror and examined it again. Now it was slightly right-leaning. Bolin shrugged and huffed. He crossed his arms. That was as good as it was going to get.

Pabu, his partner and the star of his act, jumped up on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Bolin scratched behind the fire ferret's ears. He nuzzled his cheek to Pabu's muzzle and recoiled. It was wet.

Pabu jumped off of Bolin's shoulder and onto his master's dresser. He curled around a large, red mug sitting there and stuck his nose into its creamy contents.

Bolin snatched the mug up and pulled it close to his chest. "Bad Pabu! This is my hot coco!"

Pabu recoiled from Bolin's outstretched finger and jumped into the slightly ajar top drawer. He peered out at Bolin's waggling finger with trepidation.

It was no use staying mad at the little guy. Bolin stopped reprimanding the little guy and took a long sip of his hot chocolate. He looked at his watch. It was time to go, but the hot chocolate was too tasty to waist. Bolin swung his neck back and killed the rest of the sweet drink in one gulp. He set the mug back on top of his dresser with a clack.

"Come on, Pabu." Bolin held out his arm in invitation. "I forgive you." The show had to go on, and for it's sake, all would be forgiven.

Bolin strode out of his trailer and into the snowy Republic city night. "Let's see how the others are holding up."

Pabu squealed in agreement, then dove down into Bolin's jacket.

The moving lump - that was Pabu - in Bolin's gut ceased to concern his fellows in the circus, but the occasional passerby stopped and stared with concern at his visibly rumbling tummy. He paid them no mind. Right now, a job needed to get done, and Bolin was the only one who could do it. Rubber neckers wouldn't stop him from completing his task of putting on the best show possible. He made a beeline for the big top.

Bolin gave the strongman - who just happened to be a member of the circus security team, too, - a nod and walked through the performer's entrance. The smell of hundred of sweaty people and animal dung permeated the place, but Bolin had long ago gotten used to the pungent odor of the circus. It didn't bother him. On the contrary, it smelled like home. Bolin got up on the tips of his toes and held his hand over his eyes to survey the area. He spotted his little performers in their cages, stuck between the larger enclosures housing the circus' one and only armadillo lion and the three lion vultures.

"Hey, guys!" Bolin greeted the rest of his fire ferret friends.

All six of the caged fire ferrets jumped up from where they were napping. It was an all out scrum to be the first to get love and attention from Bolin and Pabu.

"Hold on, hold on!" Bolin fiddled with the lock on one cage and then the other. Once he had both cages open all of the fire ferrets pounced. Bolin tumbled to the ground, wresting with all his "babies."

He dusted himself off and got up on one knee. The fire ferrets gathered around him and they huddled up. "Alright, guys, we are gunna have the best performance of our lives tonight, right?" The ferrets squealed, rolled, got up on their hind legs, and jumped in agreement. "Okay, let's get some practice in."

Bolin rolled his shoulders to get them loss and did a few leg raises in preparation. Fourteen little eyes followed his every move. "Okay! It's time for...Fire Ferret Frenzy!" Bolin jumped into his pose. He stood on one hand with his legs and other hand outstretched. The fire ferrets scampered up his body and to their various places. They all at once in an expert fashion in the shape of a dragon and gave a savage - for fire ferrets, at least - roar. Bolin had done this post so many time, he figured he could do it in his sleep, but it was there big finish. He couldn't risk anyone making a mistake.

"Nice job! Next we'll try -"

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing here!?"

Bolin looked over to where the yelling had come from. The same strongman he had passed earlier had a beautiful Water Tribe girl by the arm. He lowered himself out of his handstand, stood back up, and walked over flanked by his posse. There was always time to help out a pretty girl.

"I'm...looking for the bathroom…" The girl smiled sheepishly.

"I'm tired of kids like you sneaking in without pay! I'm taking you to the police!" The strongman started to drag her away.

"There you are!" Bolin yelled the first thing that came to his mind. He had no idea if this was actually going to work, but he had to try. "I've been looking all over for you."

The strongman gave him an unsure look.

"It's okay, Ishi, she's with me."

"Yeah, I'm with him."

Ishi let go of the girls arm, but he didn't leave. He just stood there and crossed his arms. Almost as if he was waiting for more of an explanation.

The girl's quickness emboldened him. "So, you see, we're together."

"Well, not together together, more like friends." The girl added.

"Right, friends." Bolin backtracked. "I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh, you implied it." She sounded irritated, but had a smile on her face. Bolin took that as a sign that he hadn't totally messed things up.

"Ah, I don't care what you are!" Ishi threw his hands into the air and walked off. "I've got work to do."

"Right this way, miss." Bolin bowed and directed the girl back towards

"And, thank you, sir." She gave a slight bow back and whispered. "Seriously, thanks."

Bolin smiled. He had a good feeling about this girl.

Pabu jumped up on her shoulder and she laughed with delight.

He had a _really_ good feeling. When the girl looked away, Bolin gave Pabu a thumbs up and mouthed the words "thank you."


	3. Nightmares

**Task:** I want you guys to write me an AtLA/LoK story based on some common TV tropes seen in sitcoms and romcoms.

 **Prompts:** (Posted at the end so as not to spoil).

 **Word Count:** 1516

 **Main Characters:** Korra, Asami, Amon, Unalaq

 **Summary:** The stress of being the Avatar is sometimes too much to bare, and recently, it's starting to cause Korra to have strange nightmares.

* * *

Korra groaned. She rolled from one side to the other in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position, but it was to no avail. It was time to give up. She rubbed her temples and slowly blinked open her eyes. The pounding in her head hadn't ceased in several days. Sleep had been a temporary relief, but now even that evaded the Avatar.

The city was in shambles and not just the buildings, roads, and infrastructure. The people, too, were in a state of chaos. The elation everyone experienced after the battle for Republic City was won faded and was now replaced with a sense of dread. The unknown seemed to be more terrifying to people than a giant mech suit. Korra understood and knew that the city needed her now more than ever, but sometimes she wished they would just ask her to attack something with her bending instead of all the politicking she had to do now. Brute force had always been a more natural fit for the Avatar, but if she was ever to forge a path a peace now was the time. And it took a slightly gentler touch.

She was glad she had Asami's help in that.

Korra suddenly realized she couldn't feel Asami's warmth next to her. She sat up quickly. Her head throbbed in response to the jerky movement. "Gah!" Korra grabbed her head in pain. "Asami?"

No response.

Korra threw the covers off and placed her feet onto the ground. She looked around for any sign that Asami had left. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was where it had been when they had turned in for the night. She cocked and eyebrow and stood. The constant headaches had been messing with her balance and Korra had to stay unmoving for a moment while the dizziness she was experiencing gradually left disappeared.

It wasn't unlike Asami to go for a late night drive to clear her head. And with everything that had been going on lately, Asami had been driving on her own quite a bit. Korra couldn't help by pout. Even though she knew her girlfriend was safe, it was like Asami to just up and leave without saying anything or at least leaving a note.

Korra walked briskly toward the bedroom door. She wanted to check the garage at the very least before heading back to bed. Korra knew worrying about Asami so much silly because, after all, Asami could handle herself. It would still make her feel more at ease to confirm that Asami had, in fact, gone for a drive.

Before Korra even reached the door, she paused. Something felt off in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck stood in response to her avatar senses and her muscles tightened in a frighteningly familiar sensation.

Bloodbending.

Korra gasped and tried to enter the avatar state, but it was too late. Whoever was doing this had gotten too much control over her. She was their puppet. The weight of her own body crushed her into the floor.

The door creaked open. Korra tried to lift her head to get a look at her attacker, but whoever he was, he was a powerful bender. She thought for a moment and realized that tonight wasn't a full moon, but that meant it could be only one person. And he was dead.

"Hello, Avatar…" Her attacker paced in a circle around her. His footsteps echoed in her ear while he continued to speak. "It's been a while." The was no mistaking that voice. It was Amon.

"How…" Korra choked. Her body writhed on the ground in an attempt to break free of his bending. "How...are...you…"

"Alive?" He finished her question. "That, young Avatar, is unimportant. What matters is: why am I here?"

Korra couldn't speak. It was the bloodbending. But, the fear washing over her made one thing abundantly clear - she wouldn't have been able to speak even if Amon wasn't controlling every fiber of her being.

Without warning, Korra's body lurched and she careened into the wall behind her. She stood, dazed, but her body was under her control again. The question was: for how long? That was up to Amon. The only way to beat him was to enter the Avatar State. And she had to do it right now!

Korra placed her fists together in front of her chest and closed her eyes. Her focus was interrupted by the tug of bloodbending. She grit her teeth and channeled all of her bending prowess into her transformation.

A hard blow landed on Korra's midsection and she doubled over. Amon grabbed the Avatar by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

Korra limbs stiffened once again. It was over.

"You see," Amon smiled crookedly. "I couldn't leave my own daughter behind."

"No!" Korra somehow found the strength to yell. The agony of this monster being her father. I couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

* * *

"No!"

"Korra? Korra!"

Korra frantically turned her head from side to side.

"Korra." Asami took her lover by the shoulders and held her steady. "What's wrong?"

Korra sighed. "Thank goodness…"

"What?"

"It was just a dream…" Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and squeezed tightly. "It must've been quite the nightmare…"

"Yeah...It was Amon...he came back. He said he was my father."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know." It was obviously a crazy nightmare. Korra added wistfully, "but it felt so real."

Asami let go of Korra and rose from the bed. She held out her hand and Korra took it. "Let's get ready to go."

"Go? Go where?" Korra didn't recall having made any plans with Asami for the day.

"Did that nightmare frazzle you so much that you forgot?" Asami mussed Korra's hair and walked over to their closet. She rummaged for just a moment before popping out with a fresh set of Korra's clothes in her arms. She tossed the clothes at her girlfriend. "We have to visit your uncle today. He's in the hospital."

"What are you talking about, Asami? My uncle...he's dead. I-" She'd never said the words out loud and they got caught in her throat. "I had no choice but to kill him during Harmonic Convergence…"

Asami blinked. She laughed nervously. "Quit joking around, Korra. Now get dressed."

Korra looked down at the pile of clothes in her hands and sighed. She had to be stuck in another dream. That's what she hopped anyway. There was nothing else to do but roll with things until she woke up. She did as Asami bade.

Korra lead the way into the hospital with Asami on her arm. Somehow her feet knew exactly where to go. Into the elevator. Fourth floor. Room 419. It was almost as if she'd been here before.

There was a window into the room. Korra stopped and peered through the window. There was no doubt about it. Her uncle Unalaq was the man in the bed on the other side.

"How is this possible…?" Korra staring at him in disbelief. He was dead. She killed him herself.

"What?" Asami squeezed Korra's arm and eyed her girlfriend intently.

"Nothing," Korra answered quickly.

"Ah! Avatar Korra. Miss Sato." A young doctor walked briskly toward the couple.

"Hello Dr. Kimura." Asami shook the young man's hand.

Korra did, as well. "Any changes in my uncle's condition?"

"There aren't any significant changes in his condition, Avatar Korra. It seems like…" The doctor paused and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Like what?" Korra pressed the man for information.

"Well, it seems like he may be making things up. None of the test that we've run have coincided with the symptoms he's described. And just yesterday he swore up and down that he had...pentapox."

"I've never heard of pentapox." Asami said. "Is it serious?"

"It's actually not a real disease." The doctor admitted. His shoulders drooped. He looked exhausted.

Korra looked through the window again and saw her uncle was awake and using a marker to draw several red dots on his skin. She groaned and facepalmed.

Unalaq looked over at her through the glass and threw the marker across the room. He laid back on his bed and held his chest as if in terrible pain. "Doctor! Doctor, help! The pentapox are back!"

Dr. Kimura ran into the room to tend to the screaming man. Korra and Asami followed.

"Ah! My niece! Help me! If anyone can save me, it's the Avatar!"

"You aren't even sick! I saw you drawing those marks on yourself!" Korra threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't talk to your uncle like that, Korra. He's sick." Asami was always one to side with the weak and weary.

"B-but, the doctor just said that pentapox isn't a real disease!"

"Why would Unalaq lie?"

"Why are you siding with him!?"

"Yeah! What are you siding with me?" Unalaq piped into the lover's quarrel.

"Enough!" Korra yelled. Her rage shook the room. Everything went black.

* * *

TV Tropes Used:

(Korra) Dream Within a Dream - character has a dream and "wakes up" then realizes he/she is still in the dream (can have many dream levels)

(Amon) Luke, I Might Be Your Father - character discovers the possibility that they are the father of another character

(Unalaq) Munchausen Syndrome - a character feigns illness for attention, sometimes purposely harming themselves to appear to have symptoms.

 **That was...interesting to write at the very least. Haha. Hopefully you all got some enjoyment out of that.**


End file.
